Portable beverage containers, such as tumblers, mugs, and the like, are commonly used by consumers who want to drink water, coffee, tea, or other liquids when walking, driving, or otherwise traveling between two different places. Portable beverage containers typically include a container body and a lid that is removably coupled to the container body and includes a fluid aperture. When the lid is removed, the container body can be emptied or filled with the desired liquid (e.g., water) by the consumer. Conversely, when the lid is coupled to the container body, the consumer can drink the liquid by tipping the container in a manner that allows the beverage to pass through the fluid aperture.
To prevent consumers from spilling the liquid contents of portable beverage containers, beverage containers with spouts were developed. Spouts are generally movable, relative to the container body, between a closed, stowed configuration and an open, dispensing configuration. When the spout is in the dispensing configuration, the liquid contents can flow out of the container through the spout, thereby permitting a user to drink from the container. When drinking is no longer desired, the spout can be moved to the stowed configuration, whereby the liquid contents are prevented from flowing out of the container.
In some cases, portable beverage containers with spouts can also be equipped with a straw that facilitates consumption of the liquid contents of the beverage container when the spout is in the dispensing configuration. Portable beverage containers may also include a sealing element (e.g., a one-way valve) that allows the consumer to drink the liquid contents from the spout (and the straw, when utilized) but prevents accidental spillage or leakage from the beverage container. One known portable beverage container relies on an interference fit to retain the sealing element in place, while another known portable beverage container is equipped with a straw having a component that utilizes a snap fit to locate the sealing element in place.